


The Pond Girls Are Bad Girls

by Brave_Princess (BuongiornoPrincipessa)



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Comedy, Detention, Family, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Flufftober 2020, Gen
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:01:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27286102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BuongiornoPrincipessa/pseuds/Brave_Princess
Summary: Em que Melody vai para a detenção e acaba levando Amy junto.
Relationships: Amy Pond & Melody Pond, Amy Pond & Mels Zucker





	The Pond Girls Are Bad Girls

Já tinham se passado horas e Amy continuava calada, enquanto Mels não parava de observá-la. Aquele silêncio gritante estava a deixando louca, e ela sabia que a única forma de fazer isso parar era arriscando ser a primeira a falar.

"Você tá com raiva."

"É claro que eu tô com raiva, Melody. Você não apenas colocou a si mesma na detenção como me colocou também."

"Você tá aqui porque quer, então não me culpe por isso."

"Melody, você fez eu te prometer ontem que passaria a tarde com você. Mas aparentemente esqueceu de me dizer que colocaria fogo no carro de um professor o que obviamente te daria uma detenção me obrigando a vir junto por ter prometido passar toda a tarde deste bendito dia ao seu lado."

Mels ri por toda aquela situação, o que só deixa Amy mais zangada.

"Apenas me diga qual o propósito disso?"

"A professora estava me irritando e eu achei que seria divertido, mas juro que não tinha a detenção nos meus planos."

"Ok, eu vou ignorar tudo que você acabou de contar e sairemos daqui agora para algum lugar agradável."

"Mas nós estamos em detenção, Amy. E você nunca é irresponsável assim."

"Bem, o professor que deveria estar nos vigiando parece bem entretido em seu celular então acho que não tem problema escaparmos a detenção, pelo menos dessa vez."

"Agora fiquei surpresa. Amy Pond bancando a garota má. Eu gostei disso, espero que aconteça mais vezes."

"Prometo que não vai. Então, você tá pronta?"

"Eu nasci pronta, Pond."

As garotas seguram as mãos uma da outra e riem descontroladamente enquanto correm pela escola em busca da primeira saída que puderem encontrar.

Talvez não seja assim que Amy tenha imaginado que passaria o dia com sua melhor amiga, ou que Melody tenha imaginado que passaria com sua mãe, mas com certeza esse era um daqueles dias que elas nunca iriam se esquecer. Mesmo que Amy ainda não soubesse que a garota ao seu lado era sua filha.


End file.
